lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Orchidée
L'Orchidée est une station du Projet DHARMA mentionnée pour la première fois dans un film de présentation présenté au festival Comic-Con par Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse. Ils l'ont introduit comme étant un teaser de la saison 4. La vidéo est présentée par Marvin Candle, qui se présente sous un autre nom : Edgar Halliwax. Selon la vidéo, l'Orchidée, ou « station n°6 », est une fausse station botanique qui abrite un certain nombre de lapins blancs numérotés. Elle semble être dotée d'un système d'alarme semblable à celui du Cygne. L'objet des recherches menées à l'Orchidée est décrit comme étant « fortement instable et potentiellement dangereux ». Edgar Halliwax le compare à l'effet Casimir. Cette station est indiquée sur la carte sur la porte anti-souffle. À 7 heures, on trouve la note : « Low Priority Zone for Exploration - Possible site for Above Ground Study of ?Flora?. Low Relevance to Valenzetti related Research Activity » (« Zone à priorité basse d'exploration - Site possible pour l'étude de la flore en surface. Peu d'intérêt avec les recherches de Valenzetti. ») . L'Orchidée a été occupée temporairement par Martin Keamy et ses hommes qui tentaient d'attraper Benjamin Linus. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec quelque chose appelé le « protocole de secours ». La dernière fois que l'on voit la station est le 30 décembre 2004, quand Ben passe par les souterrains de la station pour « déplacer » l'île. Il portait une parka DHARMA sur laquelle on peut lire Halliwax au niveau de la poitrine. Alors qu'il tourne une grande roue gelée, une lumière blanche éblouissante se répand dans toute l'île et on entend un bourdonnement similaire à celui entendu lors de la Décharge électromagnétique. Quand Ben se réveille dans le désert tunisien en octobre 2005, il porte la même parka. Quand il revient à lui, on voit son souffle et il a la blessure au bras qu'il s'est faite en descendant l'échelle en bas de la station. __TOC__ Construction Quand l'Orchidée était en construction, Pierre Chang s'y est rendu pour constater un problème. Les ouvriers ont percé la roche selon ses indications mais la mèche à fondue. Quand les ouvriers lui indiquent qu'ils ont détecté une chambre derrière la paroi, Chang leur ordonne de ne pas percer plus. Il dit alors que l'Orchidée est construite à cause de sa proximité avec ce qu'il pense être une source d'énergie immense, et une fois qu'elle sera exploitée correctement, elle leur permettra de manipuler le temps. Il leur dit que si ils venaient à percer cette poche, cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Miles et Hurley se sont rendus à la station en emmenant le corps d'un ouvrier au Dr Chang à la demande d'Horace Goodspeed. À leur arrivée, le corps est déchargé et emmené à l'intérieur de la station. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui a été fait du corps, ni pourquoi il a été emmené là. Introduction et présentation Le film de présentation de l'Orchidée a été présenté par Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse comme une occasion « d'en apprendre plus au sujet du Projet DHARMA ». Carlton Cuse a décrit le film comme « quelque chose qui mettra le feu à votre imagination au sujet de ce que vous allez voir dans la saison 4 ». Avant la diffusion de la vidéo, Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse ont raconté une brève histoire selon laquelle le film leur avait été envoyé après avoir été trouvé dans un bâtiment en Norvège où il avait été placée pour être détruit (probablement par la Fondation Hanso). Le film a été soi-disant coupé par endroits et reconstitué par les scénaristes. Plusieurs passages de la vidéo ont provoqué des rires dans l'assistance qui a alors pensé que c'était une vidéo parodique et non une vidéo présentant un aspect « officiel » de l'histoire de LOST. Cependant, aucune source ne confirme que cette vidéo soit parodique ou officielle. Les lapins dans le film de présentation de l'Orchidée ont un 15 peint sur le dos. Dans l'épisode , Ben montre à Sawyer un lapin avec un 8 peint sur le dos. Puis il secoue violemment la cage et le lapin qui paniquant, fini par s'évanouir. Ben explique alors à Sawyer qu'il a greffé un pacemaker au lapin tout comme à lui. Il lui dit ensuite que si ses pulsations cardiaque approchent 140 il sera victime d'un infarctus. À bord du cargo Dans l'épisode lorsque Keamy revient sur le cargo avec ses hommes blessés, il entre en trombe dans le bureau du capitaine Gault, ouvre un classeur et en sort un dossier avec le logo de l'Orchidée dessus. Il dit au capitaine qu'il va avoir recours au protocole de secours. Avec Ben, Locke et Hurley La station est vue pour la première fois dans l'épisode alors que Ben, Locke et Hurley s'y rendent après que «Christian » a dit à Locke qu'ils devaient déplacer l'île. En arrivant Ben se cache dans les buissons et les deux autres font de même. Il regarde avec ses jumelles et constate que Keamy et ses hommes y sont déjà. Il demande à Locke d'y pénétrer par un trou près d'eux et lui donne des instructions très claires pour qu'il se rende à la « véritable » station Orchidée. Locke lui demande ce qu'il doit faire des hommes armés et Ben lui répond qu'il va s'en occuper, qu'il a toujours un plan. Il donne ensuite à Locke sa matraque télescopique puis John va exécuter sa mission. Peu après, Ben se lève, pénètre dans la serre. Les hommes de Keamy le voit et le tienne en joue jusqu'à ce que Keamy en personne arrive et l'assomme. Après l'île Un jour, Ben reprenant connaissance, visiblement confus, en Tunisie, dans le désert. Il porte pourtant une parka sur laquelle figure le logo de l'Orchidée sur l'épaule gauche. Le film de présentation de l'Orchidée :Article principal : Film de présentation de l'Orchidée La station Puits À une époque inconnue, avant la construction de l'Orchidée, un puits avec une corde conduisant directement à la salle de la roue gelée existait près de ce qui deviendra l'entrée de l'Orchidée. C'est donc un accès différent de celui utilisé par Ben. Après que Locke dit au revoir à Jin, Juliet, Sawyer et Miles, il descend dans le puits, assisté par Sawyer. Après un autre saut temporel, dont la lumière intense semble provenir du puits, celui-ci disparaît, enfermant Locke dans la caverne. Charlotte, faisant référence à son enfance passée parmi les membres du Projet DHARMA, connaissait l'existence du puits. Le puits, bien que bouché et ne conduisant plus à la chambre de la roue, existait toujours dans les années 70. Partie en surface De l'extérieur, la station ressemble à une serre, contenant un certains nombres de fleurs. L'extérieur de la station semble aussi tomber en ruine et est recouverte par endroit de plantes grimpantes. Selon Ben dans , il y un interrupteur caché dans la station qui appelle un ascenseur qui emmène à la « vraie » station souterraine. Ben dit à Locke Partie souterraine Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé en bas, on trouve un petit couloir avec des pièces attenantes et une zone plus grande contenant des bureaux, un équipement électronique varié, des cages à lapin et une télévision et un magnétoscope, sur lequel on peut visionner le film de présentation, et une pièce de forme ovale appelée la « Cabine » où il est indiqué que des expériences sur l'espace-temps sont menées. Le Dr Edgar Halliwax déclare que cette pièce est destinée à déplacer un lapin de 100 millisecondes dans le temps et qu'aucun objet métallique ne doit y être placé. À en juger par la vidéo originale, que les scénaristes ont indiqué comme étant des « morceaux » de la véritable vidéo, l'équipement fonctionne effectivement mais a souvent des résultats imprévisibles. Partie ancienne Derrière le mur de béton de la Cabine se trouve un tunnel, similaire de par sa forme à la porte secrète dans le bureau de Ben. Au bout du tunnel il y a une échelle qui conduit à un trou recouvert de glace et, en bas, il y a une petite caverne de glace avec des hiéroglyphes inscrits à plusieurs endroits, une petite lanterne et une grande roue gelée encastrée dans un mur de pierre et prise dans la glace. La roue est apparemment le moyen de déplacer l'île à travers l'espace-temps et est apparemment liée à une décharge électromagnétique massive, comme elle déclenche une réaction similaire au système de sécurité du Cygne. Anecdotes * Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse ont suggéré que les fans qui s'interrogent sur le fait que Charlotte ait découvert un squelette d'ours polaire regardent le film de présentation de la station et ont établit par la suite un lien entre l'ours polaire et le lapin de la vidéo. * Le mot « orkhis » veut dire testicule en grec ancien. * L'étude de la morphologie particulière des fleurs d'orchidées, des relations que ces plantes entretiennent avec les insectes, a nourri au XIXe siècle les réflexions de Charles Darwin et lui a, en partie, permis d'établir son modèle théorique de l'évolution. * Une caractéristique importante qui définit les orchidées, et les différencient de toutes autres fleurs, est la colonne, constituée par la fusion de la partie mâle de la fleur (stamens) et de la partie femelle (pistils). * Au premier siècle, le savant Grec Dioscoridès a émis l'hypothèse que les orchidées ont une influence sur la sexualité. Depuis, les gens ont associé la plante avec des notions comme la virilité, la fertilité, la détermination sexuelle, et d'autres aspects de la reproduction, inspirés peut-être par le parfum, l'aspect exotique et érotique des organes sexuelles de sa fleur. * En raison de leur réputation de grands reproducteurs, les lapins sont souvent employés comme symbole de fertilité. * Un certain nombre de messages sont cachés dans le film : :#0:40 - Le Labo dans la vidéo :#0:49 - Une tour qu'on aperçoit également dans le film de présentation du Cygne :#1:09 - « God loves you as he loved Jacob » (comme on le voit dans la vidéo de la Pièce 23) :#1:42 - Vidéo d'un vélo qu'on voit aussi dans la vidéo des Baraquements * Le film de présentation de la station a été présenté au ComicCon 2007. Les producteurs, bien qu'ils n'aiment pas divulguer des informations en dehors de la série, ont indiqué que ce film est à prendre en considération. Un lien entre la transportation de Ben au Sahara et le lapin numéroté 15 qui apparaît dans la vidéo est apparent. de:Die Orchidee en:The Orchid es:La Orquídea he:הסחלב it:L'Orchidea pl:Stacja Orchidea pt:A Orquídea ru:Орхидея zh:蘭花站